


Dale Butler and her best friend, Vikki Bennet's daddy, Talon

by TheEverlastingAdventurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingAdventurer/pseuds/TheEverlastingAdventurer
Summary: One day, 16 year old Dale Butler and her best friend, 15 year old Vikki Bennet, go to Vikki's house to complete a science project that they have to work on together. That day, Dale meets Vikki's 40 year old daddy, Talon, and falls in love with him. She intends to seduce him, so he can fuck her and get her pregnant with his child.





	Dale Butler and her best friend, Vikki Bennet's daddy, Talon

**Claimer: I own these characters, no one else does.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Dale** _

"Why are we going to your house again?" I complained as my best friend, Vikki Bennet, dragged me down the sidewalk from the bus stop to her house.

"To pick up the cylinder we need to do our science homework with." Vikki said cheerfully, picking up the pace.

I groaned, but I let Vikki drag me by the hand up the path and to her front door. There was no car in the driveway, so that meant her dad, Talon, was at work. I haven't met Mr. Bennet because Vikki said he was cooling off from the parting and the nasty divorce he and his wife, Deanna, had. Now, Vikki's mother was somewhere in the world doing God know what, but neither her ex-husband or her daughter cared.

Vikki was just reaching for the door handle when the door suddenly opened, revealing a tall, handsome, ripped, and middle-aged man. My heart sparked and loved poured in as I set eyes on his hot and sexy body. He had sweat pants on and no shirt, showing off his six-pack abs and his ripped chest. He had a handsome face and hazel eyes, and his hair was light brown.

"Dad!" Vikki said, stepping back. "Why are you here? I thought you had wo-"

"It was half day today, sweetie." Mr. Bennet said, looking at his daughter. "That's why I'm home early."

"And… You're working out, I suppose." Vikki said, nodding at her father's clothing.

"Why yes." Mr. Bennet said.

"Okay." Vikki said.

Mr. Bennet looked at me, and I could just see a hint of lust and love in his eyes, and I knew why. I was wearing sexy, alluring, and erotic clothes that showed parts of my body that isn't right for a woman to show. Then, he smiled at me, and my "In Love" mood meter went from 30 to 1500 in about 0.2 seconds.

"Who's this beautiful young lady?" Mr. Bennet said, and I thought I was going to melt right then and there when he said that.

"This is Dale Butler, Dad." Vikki said, slipping her hand in mine and squeezing it. "My best friend in the whole wide world."

"Nice!" Mr. Bennet, giving me another smile. "Tell me, Ms. Butler, do you have a boyfriend? Because, with a girl as sexy as you, I suppose you have one, right?

"No, Dad." Vikki said, looking at her father. "Dale doesn't have a boyfriend. She's not interested in boys."

 _Not anymore_ , I thought as I looked a Mr. Bennet's strong, hot, and sexy body.  _I am now in love with Mr. Talon Bennet, and I want him to punish me like the little, naughty, and slutty girl I am_.

**A/N: Okay, how do you like this story? Please tell me what you think and if I should continue this story. And… If you want to get turned on, this story is about how Dale falls in love with Talon, they have sex, and Mr. Bennet gets Ms. Butler pregnant with his child.**


End file.
